La prophétie de Mordred
by Idril Palanen
Summary: Et si Mordred était concerné par une autre prophétie que celle dont nous connaissons tous ? Et s'il n'était pas forcément destiné à tuer Arthur ? Et si tout ne dépendait que de ses choix concernant le destin de Camelot ? Mordred et Merlin pourraient combiner leurs pouvoirs pour sauver Camelot et tout serait différent ! La saison cinq vu par moi avec une fin plus ou moins heureuse !
1. épisode un intro

**_Hey ! Alors voici ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Sachez que j'ai M comme rating pour plus de précaution. J'ai les grandes scènes en tête mais je sais que je vais insérer des scènes de torture, des lemons, peut-être, rien n'ai moins sûr de ce côté. J'ignore encore combien de chapitre contiendra cette histoire même si j'en connais déjà la fin. Dans cette histoire, j'ai voulu développer la relation Mordred/Merlin, ce qui aurait pu se passer si Merlin avait décidé d'accorder sa confiance à Mordred et que tout les deux faisaient équipe avec Gaius pour sauver Camelot du danger. Je met aussi en avant la possessivité d'Arthur concernant Merlin lorsqu'il voit ses deux protéger se rapprocher de plus en plus pour y faire une relation ambigu entre les trois. Guenièvre est au courant de cette relation mais ne s'en plaindra pas Merlin étant son meilleur ami et elle, trouvant cela amusant et distrayant. De plus, pour cette raison, malgré le fait que Guenièvre soit reine, Merlin continu toujours à la tutoyer car ce changement m'a pas mal frustré donc voila. Pour découvrir tout cela, je vous invite à poursuivre votre lecture !_**

**_Yuuki !_**

* * *

**Mordred avait fini par rejoindre les chevaliers de Camelot. Intérieurement, Merlin était content, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui comme allié et non comme ennemi. De plus les pouvoirs du jeune druide étaient puissants, il pourrait l'aider à protéger Arthur de Morgane. Il savait que Mordred et son ancienne amie étaient très liés, tout les deux avaient tout de suite eu une sorte de connexion, une grande amitié naissante qui avait fait douter Merlin sur sa fidélité envers lui. Le fait qu'il les ait sauvés Arthur et lui, lui suffisait emplument. Le soir même de son serment envers Camelot et son roi, Mordred vint rendre visite à Merlin et Gaius. Le jeune druide connaissait la véritable identité de Merlin, Emerys, et il voulait être sûr que celui-ci puisse compter sur son soutien pour apporter la paix au royaume. Lorsqu'il arriva chez le serviteur du roi, le nouveau chevalier se courba directement devant celui qu'il considérait comme son maître. Merlin, gêné, se précipita pour le relever.**

**« -Oh non Mordred ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant ses épaules, pas de cela entre nous ! Après tout, c'est grâce à vous que je connais mon autre identité ! Votre amitié avec Morgane m'a fait douter de vous mais maintenant, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance et je vous considère comme mon plus proche allié dans notre quête pour réunifier Albion ! »**

**Un toussotement retenti derrière Merlin qui se souvient alors que Gaius était la également.**

**« -Mais oui, vous aussi Gaius ! Rectifia le sorcier avec un grand sourire, vous êtes tout les deux mes plus proche alliés pour cette quête ! Mordred, j'espère vous voir à mes côtés lorsque Camelot sera menacé. Malgré l'aide reçu par Gaius, une troisième personne ne serait pas de trop !**

**-Evidemment Emerys, s'empressa de lui répondre le jeune druide, je serais toujours à vos côtés et à ceux d'Arthur, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »**

**Les trois hommes se mirent à discuter de magie, du futur du royaume, d'Arthur et de l'organisation des prochains jours. Il fut décidé que dès qu'une menace arrivait sur Camelot, une réunion entre eux trois se fera afin de pouvoir débattre sur la meilleure façon de protéger le roi. Dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion Mordred et Merlin devraient faire équipe ensemble tendit que Gaius resterait à la maison pour faire des recherches dans les livres et des expériences qui pourraient leur être utile. Le serviteur du roi fut enchanté d'entendre les différents avis du nouveau chevalier, celui-ci, n'hésitant pas à annoncer son point de vue. Tard dans la nuit, Gaius fini par aller dormir dans son lit et les deux sorciers continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Merlin se sentait proche de Mordred, il ignorait se qui l'attirait chez lui mais il y avait quelque chose, il était sûr qu'un profond lien venait de naître entre eux. Il se rappela alors que c'était grâce à Morgan qu'il avait pu le sauver. A l'époque, ils étaient si proches, prêt à tout pour sauver les innocents, pour protéger leurs secrets… Emerys poussa un soupire qui n'échappa pas à Mordred qui arrêta alors de parler.**

**« -Dit moi Mordred, marmonna Merlin pour ne pas réveiller Gaius, te souvient tu de notre rencontre ? Je t'avais sauvé des chevaliers d'Uther et je t'avais caché dans la chambre de Morgane. A l'époque elle était si gentille, si douce ! J'ai même crut avoir des sentiments pour elle à un moment donné mais finalement, c'était juste une grande affection que j'éprouvais pour elle. Encore maintenant, je regrette de lui avoir caché mes dons lorsqu'elle a découvert les siens. J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu l'initier à la magie, moi et non Morgause. Tout serait tellement différent… dit le moi franchement Mordred, croit-tu que nous pourrions revoir l'ancienne Morgane un jour ?**

**-Si je devais vous répondre franchement Emerys, non, je ne pense pas que nous puissions revoir la Morgane de cette époque, lui répondit Mordred, en revanche, elle peut peut-être abandonner l'idée de régner sur Camelot si Arthur se décidait à accepter la magie telle qu'elle est réellement. Cela Emerys, seul toi peut le faire et je serais la pour vous aider ! »**

* * *

**Voila, voila ! Je sais que ce premier chapitre est court, mais c'était juste pour introduire ma saison cinq ! Pour info, l'histoire sera divisée en dix arcs, qui seront les épisodes de cette saison. Comme dit plus haut, j'ignore encore le nombre de chapitre que contiendra cette histoire mais sachez qu'il y aura certainement plus d'une trentaine de chapitres ! Cependant, ceux-ci apparaîtront rapidement donc d'ici les vacances de pâque, je prévois d'en publier le quart environs ou plus selon ma disponibilité. **

**A bientôt !**

**Yuuki !**


	2. épisode un part un

**Hey, me voici avec le chapitre deux du premier épisode. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a pas de Slash dans cette histoire ! Les propos dans les chapitres peuvent le faire croire, mais ça n'est pas le cas ! Il y aura serte, un peu de Mordred/Merlin mais leur relation n'ira pas très loin ! Voila, voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Après le coup reçu par Mordred, Morgane avait trouvé refuge dans un château abandonné. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir de la crotte, une main posée sur sa blessure, le do courbé et les genoux repliés, prêt à lâcher. Elle arriva finalement devant le fameux château en ruine qu'elle avait trouvé une fois durant son exile. Alors qu'elle s'écroula sur le trône, elle sentie plus qu'elle ne vit le dragon blanc avancer vers elle. Celui-ci l'observa, d'abord d'un œil critique, puis son regard se changea en une grande compassion et souffla sur son visage. Le corps de la grande prêtresse reprit doucement ses forces et elle sourie à celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul ami.**

**« -Merci, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir sous la fatigue. »**

**Lorsque Morgane se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se coucher. La grande prêtresse se leva de son trône et s'empressa de préparer un rituel pouvant lui montrer se qu'il se passait à Camelot. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, elle vit Mordred dans la salle du trône en train de se faire élire chevalier de Camelot par son frère. Derrière le roi se tenait Merlin, fidèle à son poste. En le voyant, Morgane fut prise d'une rage soudaine en repensant à son amitié d'entant. Des larmes coulaient inconsciemment de ses joues. Elle qui avait été si proche du jeune homme. Elle qui l'avait remercié en l'aidant à découvrir ses dons. Elle qui pensait avoir des sentiments envers le serviteur du roi à l'époque. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ceux-ci aient tous disparue aujourd'hui encore et cela la faisait rager quand elle y pensait. Et surtout, lui, qui n'avait pas hésité à l'empoisonner pour sauver Arthur. Voila une bonne raison de détester encore plus son frère, il avait gagné la confiance de Merlin, il lui avait prit se qui lui revenait de droit. Arthur ne savait même pas que c'était Merlin qui lui avait permit de découvrir sa magie. Que ferait-il s'il apprenait la vérité de la bouche d'un autre ? Serait-il prêt à abandonner son serviteur comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse, non, Arthur le renverrait sans doute de la citadelle pour ne plus le voir, mais il ne serait pas prêt à le forcer à l'exile. D'ailleurs, Guenièvre ne le lui permettrait pas et en voyant le sourire échangé entre Mordred et Merlin, en voyant leur regard posé l'un sur l'autre dans sa vision, elle doutait que Mordred le laisse faire également. Leur bonne entente ne la surprenait pas, après-tout, c'était Merlin qui l'avait sauvé et qui lui avait permit de se rencontrer. Rien que pour cela, elle avait décidé de laisser la vie sauve au serviteur du roi mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait si Merlin continuait à se mettre en travers de sa route. Morgane secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, ça n'était pas le moment de penser à sa vielle amitié avec lui, son plus gros problème c'était Emerys. Elle devait à tout prit découvrir son identité et savoir où il est. Elle avait déjà son idée sur la question. Si son but était de protéger Arthur, il ne pouvait être qu'à Camelot, mais il restait encore à l'attraper. La grande prêtresse esquissa un sourire, elle savait à qui confier cette mission. Malia, une jeune fille qui avait perdu son père lors de la grande purge…**

**Merlin dormait profondément dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis que Mordred avait rejoint les chevaliers de Camelot. Il grogna dans son sommeille et se retourna sous ses draps. Gaius alla ouvrir la porte et Mordred apparu.**

**« -Excusez-moi de vous déranger Gaius, mais Arthur réclame la présence de Merlin à ses côtés, l'informa le nouveau chevalier.**

**-Oh oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas Mordred, Merlin arrive pratiquement toujours en retard à son travail. Je vais aller le réveiller. »**

**Gaius entra dans la chambre de son apprenti et sans plus de cérémonie, tira la couverture qui recouvrait son corps.**

**« -Merlin ! Cria le médecin de la cours, lève toi tu es encore en retard !**

**-Mmm… Gaius pas tout de suite, marmonna le jeune sorcier en battant des bras pour tenter de récupérer sa couverture. »**

**Le vielle homme, voyant que Merlin ne semblait pas coopérative passa à la vitesse supérieur.**

**« -Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il alors, debout ! Camelot se fait attaquer et Arthur a été enlevé ! »**

**L'effet fut immédiat et le valet se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière s'habillant en vitesse, en criant des ordres à Mordred et Gaius. Il avait quitté sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua que ses deux amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se retourna, prit d'un doute soudain et poussa un soupir en les voyant sourire et grogna lorsque Mordred fini par éclater de rire devant la tête d'Emerys.**

**« -Je me suis encore fait avoir, bougonna le serviteur en se dirigeant vers la prote pour sortir de la maison, puisque ça vous amuse tant que ça, je pars réveiller Arthur !**

**-Attendez Emerys ! Réclama Mordred en sortant avec lui, Arthur est déjà levé. En voyant que vous n'arrivez il a finalement demandé à George de l'aider. Par contre il est de mauvaise humeur du coup. Je serais vous, je me ferais tout petit.**

**-Pff, ça fait une semaine qu'il est grognons de toute façon, fulmina Merlin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je pensais qu'il serait content d'avoir une nouvelle recrue.**

**-Je pense que le problème vient de moi en fait, se lamenta le jeune druide en baissant la tête, je sens son regard quand il le pose sur moi. Surtout quand je suis avec vous en fait. Le reste du temps, il me parle comme il parle à tout le monde.**

**-Je pourrais peut-être lui parler ? Proposa Emerys qui semblait aussi perdu que le jeune recru, lui demander pourquoi il se comporte comme ça avec toi ?**

**-Vous ferez ça pour moi ? S'exclama Mordred les yeux brillant de joie.**

**-Seulement si tu me promets une chose ! Décida le sorcier.**

**-Tout ce que vous voudrez, affirma le chevalier avec chaleur.**

**-J'aimerais que tu cesse de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes que tout les deux ou avec Gaius, lui demanda Merlin d'un ton sérieux, je voudrais que tu me tutoie comme tu le fait devant les autres chevaliers. Je me sens mal à l'aise de ce vouvoiement.**

**-Je ne pourrais jamais Emerys, marmonna Mordred en baissant la tête, vous êtes mon maître, notre maître ! Celui qui doit réunifier Albion et faire admettre la magie à Camelot. Je…**

**-Mordred, fit le serviteur du roi d'un ton devenu sévère, je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme tel ! Surtout pas toi ! Tu es le premier druide que j'ai rencontré, celui qui m'a fait découvrir mon autre identité. J'ai appris beaucoup grâce à cela et je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un supérieur mais comme un allié, mieux, comme un ami !**

**-Je…, Mordred était moins d'entrains maintenant et semblait avoir perdu tout ses moyens tellement il était gêné à son tour, je vais essayer, d'accord Emerys. »**

**Merlin lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Il aurait également souhaité que Mordred cesse de l'appeler Emerys, mais le tutoiement serait déjà un début. Finalement, les deux sorciers engagèrent une autre conversation qui détendu l'atmosphère.**

**Arthur était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Déjà Merlin l'avait encore une fois, oublié ce matin et il avait dû se coltiner George et ses blagues pourries dès son réveille. Guenièvre avait bien essayé de le détendre, mais elle-même savait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur depuis une semaine et elle ignorait toujours pourquoi bien qu'elle avait une petite idée sur la question. En général, si Arthur devenait exécrable pour une autre raison que Camelot, Merlin en était la cause. Elle n'ignorait pas la proximité entre son époux et son meilleur ami, elle était même la première à faire des allusions sur le sujet. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois seuls. En fait, elle soupçonnée même qu'Arthur soit jaloux de Mordred et que c'était la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Depuis que le nouveau recru était arrivé, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Merlin et celui-ci en oubliait le roi, comme ce matin. Quand elle vie son meilleur ami arrivait en riant avec Mordred dans la cours par la vitre de sa chambre elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête pour observer le comportement de son mari qui les attendait avec ses autres chevaliers. Celui-ci les regardait d'un œil noir, enfin surtout Mordred. Celui-ci dû le sentir car elle le vit perdre son sourire et adresser un signe de tête d'incompréhension à Merlin. « Les pauvres, soupira-t-elle intérieurement, il faudrait vraiment que je parle à Arthur quand il aura fini… ». Elle comprenait que Merlin ait si vite accepté le jeune recru, elle-même ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, à part lui piquer son meilleur ami mais sinon Guenièvre aimait bien Mordred. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Arthur lui fasse du mal parce qu'il lui pique son serviteur. Après tout, Merlin représentait beaucoup pour tout les deux. C'était un peu grâce à lui qu'ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui et Guenièvre aurait beaucoup de mal si ce dernier décidait de partir de Camelot pour retourner au village de sa mère. Cela s'était déjà produit plusieurs fois et Arthur se montrait toujours irritable lorsque son serviteur préféré s'en aller. Même Guenièvre n'arrivait pas toujours à lui remonter le moral ! Plongée dans ses pensées concernant l'étrange relation qu'entretenait Arthur et merlin, la reine se décida à reprendre son travaille laissait en abandon.**

**Le roi et ses chevaliers étaient enfin partis en patrouille dans la forêt. Arthur regardait toujours Mordred sombrement. Même le blabla incessant de Gauvain ne lui permit pas de se détendre. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne supportait pas de le voir si proche de son serviteur. Enfin si, justement, c'était SON serviteur, pas le sien ! Qu'il aille s'en trouver un autre ! Voir les deux hommes si complice lui donné des envie de meurtres. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas censé se sentir si dépendant de Merlin parce qu'il était roi, mais son valet représentait tout pour lui. Sans lui, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu s'apercevoir de ses sentiments pour Guenièvre, il n'aurait pas non plus réussit à se marier avec elle. Il était son confident, il connaissait tout ses secrets, bref, Mordred ne pouvait pas lui piquer son meilleur ami ! Toujours grognons, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Léon qui s'était glissé à ses côtés après avoir senti son roi tourmenté.**

**« -Quelque chose vous tracasse sire ? Lui demanda le chevalier en faisant sursauter Arthur qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.**

**-Non Léon tout va très bien, tenta de lui faire comprendre le roi sans grand succès au vu du regard que lui lança son ami.**

**-Cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pourtant, insista le plus ancien des chevaliers du groupe, si vos yeux pouvait lancer des éclaires, sire Mordred serait mort foudroyé à l'heure qu'il est. Le nouveau, a-t-il fait ou dit quelque que chose qui vous a blessé ?**

**-Non, tout du moins, pas encore à se que je sache, lui répondit par politesse Arthur alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie écouter se qu'était en trains de se dire son serviteur et le jeune recru. »**

**Son vœu fut exaucé grâce à Gauvin qui bien entendu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les écouter.**

**« -Ah non Mordred ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse des deux garçons, on ne pique pas le serviteur du roi !**

**-Mais Merlin est si gentil ! Argumenta le jeune druide, il est adorable je trouve, pas vous ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir me rapprocher d'avantage de lui et quel meilleur moyen pour cela de passer plus de temps avec lui ?**

**-Mordred, lui souri le valet du roi, Gauvain à raison, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste comme ça. Même si je t'accorde que tu serais plus facile à vivre que notre roi ! »**

**Sur ces dires, les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire tendit qu'Arthur du prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur Mordred. Déjà qu'il acceptait de partager Merlin avec Guenièvre parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, il n'était pas question que Mordred se rajoute à la liste. Surtout qu'il venait d'arrivé alors le roi se demandait bien comment en si peu de temps les deux jeunes hommes avait pu devenir si proche alors qu'il lui avait fallut dès années avant de pouvoir bâtir son amitié devenu célèbre avec son valet.**

**Telle était la question…**

* * *

**Le chapitre trois sera pour bientôt ! J'ai décidé qu'il y aurait quatre chapitre par épisode, donc vous avez à présent une idée sur le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura dans cette histoire, en sachant qu'il y aura je le rappel, une dizaine d'épisode, peut-être moins en fonction de mes idées pour cette fic.**

**Ah et j'oubliais, un petit commentaire ne fait de mal à personne. J'aimerais avoir vos avis pour savoir ce que vous attendez de cette fic. Si vous trouvez que dix épisodes sont trop pour un sujet tel que celui-ci parce qu'en faite, je me pose la question. Pas besoin d'autant de chapitre pour approfondir la relation entre les personnages... enfin donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait !**

**Merci d'avance !**

**Yuuki.**


End file.
